


until tomorrow

by Taeyn



Series: a lot of explosions for two people blending in [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, F/M, Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Sex with (some) clothes on, Tenderness, mutual stimulation, tipsiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: “Come here,” he says softly, there’s a coarseness to his voice that Jyn can never quite place. They shuffle upright, arms wound and Cassian’s face buried in her neck. Jyn grazes a kiss to his cheek, his scent of ash and rain. She kisses again- this time to the corner of his mouth- feels the twitch of his lips as he smiles.





	until tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> silly fluff/smut for @rebelcaptainprompts, ‘distraction’ <3

They’ve been on-base five hours- three since the celebrations started, two since Bodhi coaxes Jyn into a dance. Cassian tries not to glance at her across the hangar, somewhere in between Leia offers a rare, knowing smile. It feels like a win, not just to be back, but to have a night that isn’t squeezed between a bunk, the ‘fresher or another debrief. It feels like a luxury, to see the sun rise and not look for the shadow.

Jyn stumbles on-route to their quarters, grins as her trip nearly takes down Cassian too. She laughs when he lets himself collapse beside her regardless.

Ten and he’ll leave again.

“Alright?” he whispers, they lie giddy and tangled in the corridor.

“Very alright,” Jyn murmurs back, threads her fingers between the spaces of his. She leans her head on his chest, feels the low rise of his inhale, slower as he breathes out. Cassian lifts the clasp of their hands, presses a kiss just below her knuckles. This.

She’s missed this.

“Come here,” he says softly, there’s a coarseness to his voice that Jyn can never quite place. They shuffle upright, arms wound and Cassian’s face buried in her neck. Jyn grazes a kiss to his cheek, his scent of ash and rain. She kisses again- this time to the corner of his mouth- feels the twitch of his lips as he smiles.

Jyn pulls herself to her feet (Cassian holds out both hands to be pulled up too), they steady each other while the hallway rights itself again.

“Solo’s homebrewed ale?” asks Cassian, guilty.

“I would never,” Jyn replies, they’re still grinning as they reach the door.

The codes never change, but Jyn reaches for her belt instead, hooks her thumb behind the buckle and takes out the pin. It’s a practiced gesture that she hasn’t practiced, but she manages to slip the pin into the dataport and hit the safety release on the first go.

“Who taught you that?” Cassian looks-on in astonishment, runs a hand over the scruff at his jaw.

“A high-ranking Captain of the Rebel Alliance, would you believe,” Jyn offers, wry, and Cassian’s eyes crease with chagrin as it comes back to him.

Nearly as much ale that night too.

“He must’ve been trying pretty hard to impress you,” Cassian chuckles, shakes his head.

“And I’m sure it didn’t work one bit,” Jyn returns, tugs him into the room before her cheeks get any warmer, kicks closed the door with her heel.

Cassian hitches a breath, his answer lost as Jyn presses him against the wall. In the dark his mouth flickers a snarl, Jyn stretches up and kisses him like she won’t get another chance. It takes Cassian a second to find his footing, kiss her back. He almost looks wounded as he does, his eyebrows crease and his stare is hard and bright.

And then he reaches, hands scuffed at the small of her spine, hers gritted into the seams of his shirt. Jyn pulls on his buttons- none too gently- drags the fabric over Cassian’s shoulders and prises a low, wanting sound from his throat. His jaw tucks to his collarbone as he cups Jyn’s face in his palms, Jyn lets her teeth linger on his lower lip. She feels his skin prickle as she licks into his mouth, his tongue rough on the edge of hers.

“Take these...” Jyn murmurs, travels his hands to her combat slacks. The room is warm but they’re both trembling, it takes more than one try to unknot the clasp. Cassian nudges his face to her hair when they finally do, Jyn wriggles out of her trousers with his stubble brushing her ear.

“Do you-” asks Cassian, shivers as Jyn teases her nails to the crook of his arm.

“If you-” Jyn answers, her fingers hesitate at the dips of his knuckles.

“‘course I do,” Cassian says roughly, it’s barely a growl but she hears it, her muscles tense and shudder as she leads his hand between her legs. She’s wet- the realisation of it punches the air from his lungs, Jyn’s eyes squeeze closed as she lets out a gasp.

“Fuck, Jyn...” Cassian whispers, jaw clenched as they buckle against the wall. Jyn wants to touch him too, seeks her fingers along the line of his belt. She feels his stomach cinch at the suggestion, the tiny scoop of his bellybutton and the light trail of hair below. For a split-second he bites his lip- an unthinking gesture that makes her mouth hook at the corners- and when her hand crosses below he sucks a breath, sharp, doubles over with an incoherent sound.

“It’s okay?” Jyn falters, Cassian shoots her an incredulous grin.

_A little too okay._

Jyn moves again, her own pulse quickening as her thumb glazes sticky, fist taut beneath his trousers. Gentle, she sketches her palm to the base of his cock, feels him strain as her fingers chase up to the swollen ridge. Cassian renders something weak and guttural, his exhale hisses unsteady. Before he can recover Jyn spreads her hand, feels him twitch as she tightens. Cassian lets out a curse, swallows a few more, his fingers waver as Jyn grips firm.

“You’re distracting me-” Cassian breathes a laugh, his eyebrows tip as it turns to a groan. It wasn’t the plan, but his words unfurl a strange excitement at the back of Jyn’s throat. Cassian grits his teeth, his posture sinks clumsily into hers.

She’s so used to seeing him in control.

“Mmhm- fuck, oh- _hh-_ ”

His syllables snare and thicken, Jyn feels herself contract with the weight of them. Cassian’s palm is damp beneath her briefs, he loses his pace every time he cries out. Jyn makes a sound too- she doesn’t even mean to- and it takes all Cassian’s strength to stay standing when he hears it. Jyn mumbles again and his expression knots, Cassian folds in on himself, panting, he quickly stills her hand with his own. Jyn’s smile pulls crooked at the corner.

“Here-” she whispers, steps a foot backward in the dark. Cassian follows, doesn't quite lift his boots over the bits and pieces they’ve taken off. He’s still holding her as they collapse onto the bunk, Jyn rests her head on his chest when she straddles him.

His heart is beating so fast.

“I love you, Cass,” Jyn murmurs, this time her kiss is soft. She arches her body, her hair falls in a messy curtain around Cassian’s features. His breath skips- she wouldn’t have noticed but for the fact hers has stopped- and in a strange moment of panic Jyn realises she’s said that out loud, to everyone else he’ll always be _Cassian_.

“I mean-” Jyn’s eyes dart to his mouth, the surprised part of his lips as she scrambles for something to smooth it over.

“No, I-” Cassian starts, there’s something vulnerable there too. He squeezes her hand, doesn’t let go. “You can…”

_Call me that?_

“...if you’d like.”

He runs his tongue over his teeth, blinks when he glances up. He’s never had a nickname. They both know hers too well.

“Cassian, I’m so-”

“-please don’t be,” Cassian says gently, leans his brow to hers. When her voice strangles he kisses her, tender and needful, his mouth stings hot and wet and hers. He drags a heavy breath.

“I love you too,” he whispers hoarsely, kisses her again. “So much, Jyn. So, so much.”

Jyn feels her balance untether- _force_ her face has crumpled like an idiot- and suddenly Cassian’s smiling too, he leans up, closes her in an embrace. Jyn’s laugh echoes round the bedroom, she snatches a tear on the heel of one hand before he can see.

“Shush,” she says huskily, wrestles him back to the mattress. “You’re distracting me.”

The thread of her smile still lingering, Jyn curves his hand to her jaw, lightly scrapes her teeth over one of Cassian’s fingers. His eyes pop in astonishment, he doesn’t have time to speak before Jyn’s other hand is guiding him toward her, a harsh growl chokes in his windpipe.

Jyn braces her palms on his shoulders, pins him hard against the blankets. She kisses the hollow of his throat, Cassian’s inhale stirs in shorter, desperate sips as Jyn clutches, aching, feels his body clench into hers. Her knees are wedged at either side of his torso, Jyn can feel him shiver with each lunge and pitch, trembling at the cusp of too much. Their eyes meet and he wrenches forward, his brow hits her shoulder and she catches him, fingers caged into his hair.

“Jyn, I-”

“I’m here,” Jyn whispers, a throb of pleasure reels through her core and she seizes, torn and vicious, the surge coils and blurs over the brim. Cassian muffles a shout into her neck, shudders violently, his body wraps shaking into hers.

“ _Jyn,_ ” he exhales, can’t stop the twitches that needle below his skin. Jyn’s hand is splayed at his chest, curls into his larger one as he hold her close.

“Cass,” Jyn says quietly. His movements halt and tighten, breath snared and his mouth pinched uneven. For a split-second she’s not sure- maybe it sounded better in the heat of things, there might always be words too soft for people like them.

“Yeah-” he whispers roughly, and Jyn realises that isn’t it. He’s just hearing it again, taking it in, saving the moment for when he’s so far from home.

“-I’m here.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! <3 kudos and comments are always adored and appreciated, or say hello to me [@thisideofthegalaxy](https://thisideofthegalaxy.tumblr.com/) c:


End file.
